Need You Now
by Katia11
Summary: Angsty, sad, and sort of bittersweet all at the same time... Takes place just after Planet Sheen starts. Libby's thoughts on the dissapearence of her boyfriend.


Recommended Listening: Need You Now, Glee Cast Version. This is SAD! But, enjoy anyway. This is dedicated to everyone who has ever lost a loved one. Love, Katie

I don't own Jimmy.

Need You Now

She stared down at the melted mush that had been her ice cream. With a disgusted grunt she pushed the bowl away and relaxed against the back of the booth. Next to her sat Jimmy and Cindy. Libby could tell that they were secretly holding hands under the table by the way Cindy's cheeks were dusted with a light pink color. Jimmy smiled as his own cheeks reddened a little bit.

At this there was a sudden and deep pain in her chest, like something sharp had been shoved inside of it. She moved quickly out of the booth and headed towards the jukebox. Carl threw her a questioning look, but she just shrugged as she put the quarter into the slot and her song choice began to float through the Candy Bar.

It's not that she didn't want her best friend to be happy. Now that she had Jimmy, Cindy seemed happier then she had in years. It wasn't their fault that it came at the worst time imaginable.

It had been almost a month, but for some reason it felt like had been just yesterday when Sheen and her and been sitting in this exact same booth laughing about another stupid nickname, _Ultra Sweetie_. She couldn't fight the tears as that memory again danced effortlessly into her thoughts. She never thought she'd miss the stupid nicknames. Now she would just about give anything to hear his voice again. So, for a moment she imagined him sitting next to her. She could almost feel his hand lying softly on hers as he talked animatedly about UltraLord. But, just then Cindy let out a series of light, bubbly giggles and imaginary Sheen disappeared. Instantly, her chest felt like it was stuffed with bricks.

What had he been thinking, getting into that rocket? He was so stupid! After it happened, Jimmy had worked hard to find him, but the tracking device on his rocket had malfunctioned. When he told her this she'd been so mad that she called Jimmy names and meant every single word. Carl had actually cried. Cindy had actually reprimanded her. It was like someone had gotten rid of Libby and replaced her with her crazy twin. She'd snapped that day and slowly was trying to repair the damage. She had stayed busy with longer hours of piano practice, and even occasionally going to karate with Cindy. But, nothing helped; nothing got rid of the way she would cry whenever she saw a commercial for UltraLord, or how she sometimes saw his dark hair bobbing up and down in the hallway.

She couldn't help but wonder if he ever thought about her the way she thought about him. She wondered if his heart ached, she wondered if he cried in the dark when he thought no one else was listening. How she wished that he would just march into the Candy Bar, telling everyone that he'd secretly been hiding in a compartment in one of Jimmy's inventions. But, he wouldn't. He was out there, all alone. That was, if he was even alive. Jimmy couldn't even guarantee that he had survived. She had to hope that he was alive. She couldn't deal with the thought that he might NOT be.

She_ loved _him. She still loved him. She always would and she was going to find him if it was the last thing she ever did.

"Jimmy," she turned to the genius sitting not far from her. "You need to let me into your lab, I'm going to find Sheen," she demanded.

All three of her friend's mouths dropped, but she smiled. Jimmy seemed to be a step ahead of her.

"Libby, I've tried," he started, but Cindy slapped her hand over his mouth.

"We'll try again."

"For Sheen?" She softly questioned as she outstretched her hand. "For Sheen," he replied as he put her hand softly on hers and Cindy and Carl copied the action. "For Sheen," they agreed.

As all three friends walked out of the Candy Bar, she softly hummed along with the last few words of the song she'd chosen.

_Oh, baby I need you now. _

-x-

Okay, I don't even LIKE this song. But, this just sort of wrote itself. It's horrible and sad, but it just sort of came.

-x-


End file.
